


And you cut through all the noise

by Pichitinha



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, also this is my first completely au au, and the celebrity tag well take that with a grain of salt lmao, anyway as for the coffee shop tag, it technically is but like it could be more i guess?, lucas is also featured a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: Peter is a professional lacrosse player and Lara Jean is a barista who actually couldn't care less about sports.“Oh,” he makes a conflicted face and she knows why - he’s wearing an official shirt with his last name right now and she's pretty sure she just saw a flash of his face on the TV in the corner. But she’s firm on her decision to treat him like she does everyone else because he’s not special. Just famous, good looking and uncharacteristically nice. But not special. “Ah, Peter," he finally says with an amused look on his face. "My name is Peter.”
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 51
Kudos: 237





	And you cut through all the noise

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. i'm gonna be honest: this is kind of a mess. it started as a coffee shop and then god knows what happened. but it's cute and it features our cuties so i encourage you to give it a read anyway. hopefully now that this is done my brain will manage to focus on some of my other drafts!
> 
> title is from [ease my mind](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AM6AoxPgPyXKCiCjKe1BM?si=w6WDrLdjQF2m3gdiaHzV8w) by **ben platt** who i saw live on radio city music hall and i will never forget thanks

It's been a few minutes since the bell above the door last rang indicating a new customer walking in, but that's not what makes her look up from the notes she's writing furtively on her comparative literature assignment. She looks up when after mere seconds of someone walking in, the whole coffee shop falls silent. Lara Jean half expects to see an armed person in there.

Instead, she finds a familiar face. She knows him, he's been on TV a lot these past couple of weeks after their win in the WLC, and he's always the front face because he was the star player of the team (or so she gathers, she's not really a sports person and she doesn't know the first thing about lacrosse). He's always called Kavinsky, as per his official jersey, and she’s heard him being referred to as PK, but she doesn’t know his first name.

Either way, she doesn't really see the big deal. Sure, he's a really good player (again, that's what she's told), and they just won the championship, but the USA almost always wins anyway. Lacrosse is not really the biggest sport out there - from what she remembers they can't even be in the olympics because not enough  _ countries _ play it? So it can't be that hard to be one of the best in the sport, it's not like it's soccer or basketball.

And, okay, he's a very attractive man with a very charming smile and a sultry raspy voice, but that's not really what he's famous for, and lots of people have that as well (for example  _ models _ who get paid for exactly that).

So when he approaches the counter with his signature grin that's been flashing her TV for days, she's not impressed - unlike apparently everyone else in the shop, including her coworkers.

Since when does everyone follow sports?

"Hi, welcome to the corner café, what can I get you?"

She doesn't blink, doesn't falter, doesn't give him any indication that she knows who he is. She expects him to be offended, they've had a few celebrities coming into the café before and she can safely say half of them were very conceited and presumptuous. A star player that's all over the news and looks like  _ that _ ? She's ready for the hit.

Instead, he knits his eyebrows and his face softens - it changes from the usual grin he has on every interview and becomes more of a soft, sincere smile.

"Hi! Do you guys make milkshakes? Or something similar to that?"

"Hm." She falters at his weird but pleasant change and has to force her brain to focus on his question. "No milkshakes, the closer I can get to that is a frappuccino?" She doesn't mean to phrase it as a question but she kind of feels bad not having what he asked, even if that's ridiculous. But he's being so nice she wishes she could conjure one.

His smile widens, but it's still not what she sees on the TV screens. "That's perfect! I'll have a chocolate one, please. Medium sized."

"Sure thing." Not every customer is polite enough to say hi and please, least of all celebrities. She likes it. "Do you want coffee in it?"

"No, thank you."

"All right, that'll be four dollars.” She picks up the cup as he taps his card. “Name?”

He blinks. “Sorry?”

“I have to write your name on the cup so we can call you when it’s ready.”

“Oh,” he makes a conflicted face and she knows why - he’s wearing an official shirt with his last name  _ right now _ and she's pretty sure she just saw a flash of his face on the TV in the corner. But she’s firm on her decision to treat him like she does everyone else because he’s  _ not _ special. Just famous, good looking and uncharacteristically nice. But not special. “Ah, Peter," he finally says with an amused look on his face. "My name is Peter.”

She nods, trying to not give away her shock. It’s not like he’s trying to hide who he is, so she didn’t expect him to give his first name which apparently he never uses. Nonetheless she writes it down and draws her signature smiley face underneath it. “Ok, Peter. Here’s your receipt, they’ll call you over there once your frap is ready.”

He doesn’t look to where she points, eyes fixed on her. He just gives her that small smile again when she finishes speaking. “Great, thank you…” he quickly gazes at her name tag. “Covey.”

“You’re welcome, have a great day!” She's not used to charming customers, usually handling grumpy adults, uninterested teenagers or creepy old men, so it's a nice change when her smile comes naturally.

“You too,” he wishes before moving to the other end of the counter, and she swears he winks at her before he turns.

She’s most definitely not blushing.

* * *

Her coworkers talk about his visit for two entire days. There’s a lot of chat about how he’s still very handsome in person -  _ maybe more than on TV _ , she hears one of them saying at least three times - and while Lara Jean agrees (she has eyes, okay), she finds it almost offensive that none of them seem to mention how polite and charming he was, when that's so rare when compared to the customers they usually get.

There’s also a lot of speculation on what he’s doing in New York given that he lives in Atlanta and his family is apparently from Virginia - how everyone seems to know that is still a mystery to Lara Jean, she wouldn't even know that from A list celebrities, much less a lacrosse player, but she suspects that everyone but her went home after he came in and googled the hell out of him, if the amount of details they seem to know is any indication.

She's honestly not that invested in it and she doesn't understand why everyone is. Apparently they've been on the news a lot because they won with a new record or something. But still. They've had celebrities there before - more famous than him. They've had handsome and beautiful customers. They've had some polite and kind people before. This isn't exactly a one time event.

And then on the third day, when it feels like everyone is finally getting over him, he comes back.

"LJ!" Lucas whispers way too loudly at her, taking her eyes out of the sugar cookies she's currently decorating on the back of the counter. "He is back!"

She rolls her eyes at his antics and lets an amused breath out of her mouth. "Then be a good barista and serve him."

She hears a throaty laugh behind her and turns around fast, finding a smiling Peter Kavinsky behind her, leaning on the counter. "Good morning, Covey."

He remembers her name, and she knows that because she's wearing a cooking apron instead of her usual one because she was handling food and that one doesn't have her name tag. She smiles and blushes at the same time.

"Uh, good morning, Peter."

"Do you guys serve tea?" he asks her, even though Lucas is right between them, actually in front of the register, and she's not wearing the usual barista outfit.

“Yeah, we do.” She eyes Lucas who makes no move to actually take over the sale, instead eyeing them with mirth. “Lucas, could you-”

Peter seems to realize the situation just then and his eyes widen as he says to the both of them, “Oh god, I’m sorry, that was so rude.”

“It’s no problem,” Lucas replies before she can. She knows him well enough to see the smirk he's biting down. “I was just about to take my break anyway. LJ, you’re up.”

And with that he leaves to the back of the café, and she’s stuck with half decorated cookies and a piping bag on her hand.

“Sorry,” she hurries in taking off the gloves and moving to the counter.

Peter looks abashed, but amused. “Take your time. Seriously, it’s fine. I didn’t even realize-” he stops himself and shakes his head. “Anyway, sorry for making you come over here to serve me.” He scowls at himself. "Serve is an awful word, sorry for that too-"

“It’s okay,” she says because it is, and she can't stop a small giggle. He seems actually embarrassed to have ignored Lucas and also apologetic over the whole thing. She really likes how nice he is. “So, what kind of tea are you looking for?”

He shrugs and leans on the counter once again. He’s wearing a regular blue t-shirt today and now she can see how his arm muscles flex at the action. She hopes her gulp isn’t visible. “What do you recommend?”

“Oh,” no customers have ever really asked her that. “Well, I usually have the matcha tea.”

“Cool, I’ll take one then.”

He doesn't ask what it tastes like or how much it costs, just orders it, fully trusting her. She just nods and moves over to make his order, not bothering to write his name on the cup because there's no one else in line or waiting for their order.

"Here you go." She hands him the drink and his fingers brush over hers. Goosebumps raise all over her arms and she hopes she isn't blushing -  _ again _ .

"No smiley face today?" he asks when he inspects the cup.

"Oh." She doesn't know what to say to that. He'd noticed and even if he's joking with a small smile, it sounds like he's a bit disappointed. She blushes harder, not sure what's happening with her all of a sudden.

He shakes his head. "Never mind, that's dumb-" he looks more embarrassed than he was before. "I already interrupted you and now I'm spewing nonsense."

She manages to laugh at this, because this Peter is so different from the cocky personality that's constantly on TV. Embarrassed isn't a word that she'd think to use for the TV guy, ever.

"It's okay. I'm happy to help - although I promise you that Lucas and the other baristas are all amazing."

His eyes widen. "Oh god, I know - I never meant to act any different. And I promise it's nothing against him personally. Or anyone. It's just-" he scratches the back of his neck, even more embarrassed, and she has to bite back a smile. "I like- I like how you-" he stops and sighs in defeat. "I like your vibe."

He closes his eyes as soon as he finishes speaking like chastising himself about it. She can't help but giggle.

"My  _ vibe _ ?"

"Okay, can we pretend I didn't say that?" He laughs abashed. "I'm gonna give an excuse about having to go now."

She laughs. "Sounds good. Enjoy your tea."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Covey"

"You too, Peter."

She stares at the window for a few seconds after he disappears and she's startled when Lucas appears over her shoulder.

"Your  _ vibe _ ," he insinuates.

She just rolls her eyes and shoves him away. "Shut up, Lucas."

* * *

The chatter goes on for two days again as if they hadn't  _ just _ gone through this in that same week. Now they're wondering if he's staying nearby and if he'll stay in New York for long and also, obviously, Lara Jean won't hear the end of his preference for her and her  _ vibe _ .

"I bet it's the whole good girl vibe. Guys dig that." Jason, another one of the baristas, is a good guy with a big heart, but very little awareness of the things he says. Lara Jean is horrified when he says that at some point. Lucas laughs his ass off.

"Oh my god, stop it, both of you. I just punched his order in a machine and handed him drinks."

"Yeah, but he likes  _ your vibe _ ," Lucas jokes.

She rolls her eyes every time, because what else can she do? That had taken her by surprise too.

"You all said he's from Virginia, he probably sensed I'm a fellow virginian and felt comfortable," she tells Cassy when she asks about it, even though she wasn't even there the two times he came over. Gossip truly spreads like fire.

"Or maybe he liked your mini-skirts," Cassy teases and Lara Jean knows that she's just trying to get her riled up - but it kind of works.

"Shut up, I wasn't even wearing skirts when he came in!" Her cheeks are burning and she's not sure she likes this development - she'd never been one to blush before and now barely a day goes by without red cheeks.

It goes on like this, two days that feel like an entire month of hearing about him, and on the third day, he's back again.

She's alone behind the counter when he comes in, Lucas had called in sick and her manager is still trying to get someone to cover for him - but it's a slow day and it's kind of nice not having her co-workers there to gawk and nag, especially with Peter coming in.

"Hello, Covey," he greets her with his soft smile and warm eyes as soon as he opens the door.

"Peter, hi!" She can hear herself sounding breathless and she blames it entirely on her coworkers who have been creating fantastical scenarios in her mind. Peter is just a guy who likes the café - but apparently not coffee, as he never ordered that - and who Lara Jean happened to serve twice.

He also happens to be handsome, talented and slightly famous, but that's neither here nor there.

"Everyone deserted you?" he asks after a quick look around and noticing the lack of stares.

"Lucas is sick and my manager is still calling around to convince someone to come earlier or on their day off. Pretty sure it will be unsuccessful anyway."

He laughs and leans on the counter, which is apparently his move now. He has long sleeves today but she can still see his muscles. It's a bit unfair. "Yeah, I'd turn down any calls from my manager in that scenario. Hope Lucas is okay."

She shrugs and leans forward as if to tell him a secret - which sounds highly inappropriate and she has never done before, but she's alone anyway. "Between you and me, I think he's just hungover."

Peter laughs loudly, even throws his head back a little, and Lara Jean can't help the grin that takes over her face. She's never seen him laugh like that, not there or on TV.

"Luckily for you it seems quite slow today. Or- well, I guess that isn't that good because customers make money, but- I mean-." He sighs, seemingly frustrated with himself. "Why do I always make a fool of myself in here? What's the spell you guys got going on in this place?"

"It's endearing," she says because apparently her filter is broken. He raises his eyebrows and she clears her throat, avoiding eye contact. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry. No one here seems to think you are anything less than the absolute coolest. They lose their shit every time you come in, I swear it's like it's fucking Freddy Mercury."

His eyebrows raise even higher, but any resemblance of cockiness he might have had is gone. Now he looks curious.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's really weird." She shrugs and doesn't miss the way he opens his mouth but seems to decide against whatever he was going to say. "Anyway, what can I get for you today?"

"Oh." He looks stumped by her question, as if he has no idea what to get. "Well..." He looks around as if waiting for an answer to suddenly hit him in the face, which is weird because why would he enter a coffee shop if he doesn't want anything?

"Would you like a menu?"

"No, no, uh-" he looks behind her at the specials on the wall as if trying to think fast. "Juice. The detox juice, please. That's- that's what I wanted. Yeah."

She can't help but raise her eyebrow at him. "You sure? They're not famous for being tasty."  _ Plus it's not like you need it _ , she doesn't add.

"Yep, I'm sure, I want one of those." His face says otherwise, but he insists.

"Just the juice?" she asks as she grabs a bottle, sure he's gonna hate it.

"Yes, please."

She hands it to him and he pays, and she watches closely as he just holds it.

"Are you not gonna drink it?" she challenges.

"Oh, yeah, of course." He opens the bottle and smells it discreetly before giving her a forced smile. He takes a sip and she can see how he has to hold back a grimace.

"Good?"

"Very," he lies through his teeth.

"Exactly what you came in here for, huh?" she teases.

He blinks at her and softens his face. "Yep. Got exactly what I wanted."

* * *

Same as the other times, he comes back after three days - luckily this time there'd been no talk because no one knew he was there. She doesn't know if it's on purpose, if he has some sort of routine that has him down that street every three days, but it's roughly the same time of the day as the other visits.

It takes a while for Lara Jean to notice that it's him because they are very busy - Sundays are their busiest day, for some unexplainable reason - and he's wearing a beanie which covers his attention-grabbing cute messy curls.

He looks adorable in the beanie as well, though.

He sees her and flashes her a smile with a quick wave. It's discrete and just for her - it feels almost personal. She waves back with a small smile of her own as she makes three drinks at the same time trying to get ahead of the influx of customers.

Maybe because it's full and everyone is sort of colliding with each other, and he's sort of disguised - not really, but he's a lot more on the down low than he was on the first day - no one seems to realize it's him and chatter still fills the place. He waits patiently in line, looking down with his hands on his pockets, and Lara Jean can feel his eyes on her from time to time.

When he arrives at the register, she can't help but look at him, hoping to joke about her  _ vibe _ while he orders from Sarah who's greeting him. His soft smile is there and he's looking at her, but when he turns back to Sarah and she takes a good look at him, Lara Jean sees his eyes shift as she gasps a little.

"Oh my god, you're that lacrosse player that's been on TV!"

Sarah says it in awe and admiration, a completely nice and harmless tone, but his face freezes and Lara Jean sees almost in slow motion as his nice soft smile shifts into his cocky grin. It's almost like she's seeing him morph into someone else.

That's the grin she sees on TV. That's the  _ Kavinsky _ grin.

It's only now seeing it in person that she realizes that it's almost a whole other personality. It's unsettling, like she's seeing him for the first time.

"Yep, that's me. Star player, that's they're saying, right?" He cocks one eyebrow and leans one elbow on the counter, resting his chin on the closet fist. Lara Jean can practically hear Sarah swooning, or maybe it's just the gasps of a few of the other girls in line - and also Lucas' behind her?

He doesn't look at her, keeps his eyes on Sarah, and Lara Jean feels uneasy settling in her stomach.

This looks wrong. It almost looks fake.

"You're even more handsome in person," Sarah says even though it looks like she wasn't planning on it. She looks alarmed but doesn't retreat or apologize.

He  _ winks _ at her. "Thank you."

Lara Jean turns back to the coffee machine and picks up the next orders to focus on them. She tries to tune out what Sarah and Peter are saying, although apparently it's just him ordering a sandwich and a beverage, and while Lucas grabs his order it's almost like she can feel both of them looking at her.

She keeps her head down, focusing on her work, and just when he's about to leave he leans in closer to where she is.

"Bye, Covey."

She glances up and sees his soft smile, but soon after that he's gone, TV grin back on his face.

* * *

He isn't there three days later.

It's not like she's been expecting him - she  _ hasn't _ . And it's not she's disappointed - she  _ isn't _ . There's no reason for her to even be thinking about him, he's just a famous athlete who visited the café a few times.

Maybe he's no longer in New York, she tells Lucas who keeps grinding her. Like they all said, he doesn't live there, whatever business he might have been doing must have finished. And he left. Without saying goodbye because why would he say goodbye to some random coffee shop employees?

And so maybe on the day that, theoretically, he was supposed to show up, she's a bit more irritable. And maybe she keeps looking at the door whenever the bell rings. But that's all completely unrelated to Peter Kavinsky. Or the lack of him.

The day goes by slowly, the hours that come after the time slot he used to come in passing by as boring as humanly possible, extending Lara Jean's day infinitely when all she wants is to go home, take a shower, and pass out.

She's closing the café today and since it's a very slow day and they're practically empty - save for the guy that's been sitting in the corner working on an algorithm since morning looking like he's on the verge tears - she tells Lucas he can leave when they're still half an hour away from closing time, the other barista having fled almost forty five minutes earlier and changing nothing on their routine.

Lucas agrees, ever so eager to go see his boyfriend.

She's pretty sure the algorithm guy has no emotional capacity to rob them, and the bell would tell her if anyone came in before they close, so she goes to the back to start putting things away so she can get ahead and close the place faster.

She hears the bell and goes over, but it's just algorithm-guy leaving, having settled his bill hours earlier on his last almost-break. She has to stay open for ten more minutes only so she starts packing everything in the front, hoping that no one will barge in and make her turn on the coffee machine again.

She groans when she hears the doorbell again, but when she turns around, it's not just another customer.

"Peter!" she says too enthusiastically, feeling almost relieved to see him, and she internally berates herself for it.

He gives her a sheepish smile. "Hi, Covey."

"I thought you'd left town, already." It's none of her business why he didn't show up earlier, but she's dying to hear the reason anyway.

He seems surprised. "Uh, no. I live here."

"Oh." So he  _ is _ living in New York now. "Do you live nearby?"

He nods, moving closer to the counter, and she forgoes her previous task. "Couple blocks down. You're on my way to the subway."

"Lucky for you," she jokes although she's not sure why.

He nods. "Lucky me, indeed."

She feels herself blush again and gazes back into the things she was putting away. She suddenly remembers that she's  _ working _ .

"I, uh, sorry. I was just closing actually. I can offer you a bottled beverage?"

He doesn't seem disappointed at all, but glances back at the display as if he got caught. "Oh, that's ok. I actually wanted..." He stops and looks, again as if he didn't know what he wanted. "Oh, you guys got kombucha. I'll take one of those, please."

She gets the one he's pointing to and rings him up before taking the chance and closing the register. "Can't say we sell many of these."

"I've heard it's an acquired taste. Do you like it?"

She shakes her head. "Never tried it, actually."

He opens the bottle and offers her the first sip. "Try it, then."

She can't help how her face transforms in displeasure. "Oh my god, why does it taste like it's rotten?"

He laughs out loud and grabs the bottle back. "Not everyone has enough of a sophisticated palate for it." He looks around and then back to her, looking kind of nervous. "Is it cool if I drink it here while you finish?"

She gulps. "Yeah, of course. I'm almost done anyway."

He nods with a smile and pulls a chair to sit down while she works maybe a little bit faster than she would otherwise.

"So, are you from here, Covey?"

"Actually no, I'm from Virginia."

His face lightens up. “No kidding! Me too." She sort of knew that, but doesn't say anything. "Where in Virginia?”

“Charlottesville.”

He gets up abruptly. “No way!”

She raises her eyebrows at his excitement. “What?”

“That’s where _ I’m _ from!”

And, okay, she did not know  _ that _ . “Seriously?”

"Yeah! Near 10th and Page."

Her eyes widen. "I… me too. Where did you go to school?"

"Adler high. You?"

"Oh, I went to Lane." She knows Adler, it's very close to her dad's house, too. "Wow, I can't believe this."

He's smiling wide as if this brings him great joy. "I can't either! What are the odds? Like, my mom still lives in the same house I grew up in. I visit every year."

"So does my dad, I go back all the time!"

He shakes his head a little, a happy surprise look on his face, smile still huge on his lips. "That's absolutely incredible. I- wow. Practically a neighbor."

She laughs and turns off the lights in the kitchen before rounding the counter. "I know. I can't believe this."

He nods and looks behind her to where everything seems to be finished. "All done?"

"Yeah."

"So… how about here, where do you live?"

"About ten blocks to that side," she points to the right direction. "I usually walk but when I have to close I usually go one block to the other side and get the subway."

They walk out and she locks up behind her.

"I can walk with you."

"Oh, you don't have to."

He shrugs and seems oddly nervous, his kombucha bottle still in his hand. "I don't mind."

She gulps. "Uh, okay, yeah. Thanks."

The first few steps are silent and she feels a little awkward, but then he downs the rest of his drink and throws the bottle in the trash before turning to her when they stop to wait for their turn to cross the street.

"Can I ask you something? It's a little weird."

"Uh… sure?" she's not sure at all, but what else can she say?

"Do you..." he stops as if conflicted and then scratches the back of his neck. He looks nervous. "Do you not know who I am?" Then he stops walking and runs his hand over his face. "Oh my god, that sounded so awful."

She giggles and holds his arm to pull him to walk again. "No, it wasn't."

He eyes her suspiciously but keeps walking after her. "So?"

"Hm?" He gives her a look. "Oh. right. Yeah, of course I know."

"You do?" He raises his eyebrows, as if he doesn't believe her.

She nods and smiles at him. "It's dying down now but last month you were on TV like twenty-four seven. It was hard to miss."

He seems really surprised by that. "So you knew me when I first walked in?"

"I did." She considers if she should add, but given his reaction she figures it'll be fine. "I mean, I'm not a sports fan by any means and I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen you play or anything. But I knew who you were."

He agrees but looks deep in thought. "I just… you never acted like it."

That gets her to raise her eyebrows. "You wanted me to swoon over you like everyone else? No offense but you're not Leonardo DiCaprio."

Opposed to what she expected, he laughs. "Oh god, no. On the contrary. I actually… that's exactly why I liked going to the café and having you serve me."

She tries to bite back a smile. "Oh, you liked being treated like one of us peasants?"

He rolls his eyes and hits her shoulder with his, jokingly. "As you mentioned I'm no Leonardo DiCaprio, I'm well aware of that - and also very thankful for it." She tries to reply but he continues. "But you know how everyone stopped talking and all when I first walked in. That happened a lot last month and it still does and it's just, I don't know, I play  _ lacrosse _ . That's so uncomfortable and unnecessary."

She never thought about that because he seems so comfortable with it all.

"You were wearing your own jersey."

"It was laundry day!" he defends himself and she laughs.

She considers for a while and says what she's thinking. "You look like you really enjoy the fame. I mean, on TV and stuff."

He shrugs. "I'm not shy or anything and I do like some level of fame, I'm not gonna lie to you. I mean, I obviously played in school and college, so I'm used to being somewhat popular. Which I know sounds  _ very _ douchy-"

She laughs. "Nah, you're self aware, that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, I guess. So, yeah, I do like being known and I like when a fan or whatever stops me to talk about the game and such. But I like going to a restaurant and just ordering my food, you know? I did not expect to become a celebrity by playing  _ lacrosse _ . It's not even in the olympics - in school we are so behind football or basketball in popularity. I did not sign up for this."

"I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and gives her a soft smile. "I'm not trying to play the victim here, I know how lucky I am. And also you're the last person who needs to feel bad. When you asked for my name? Highlight of my day. Every other coffee shop I went to before just shouted Kavinsky. I loved being just Peter."

She doesn't know what to say, even looking forward she can feel the warmth of his look, totally focused on her. She clears her throat.

"Well, I like Peter a lot better than Kavinsky anyway."

He chuckles, but it sounds humorless. "What you said about me enjoying fame on TV… I just decided it was easier to play the part. Being cocky seemed easier than just being uncomfortable and listening to jokes about it constantly. And I guess I got used to acting like that when people treat me like just a TV personality - which is what I did the other day at the café. I'm sorry if I was rude.

"You weren't." She comes to a stop when she sadly realizes they're in front of her building. "Uh… this is me."

"Oh." He seems surprised and disappointed. "Well, you're home safe and sound."

"Yeah. Thank you for the protection."

He laughs and sticks his hands in his pockets. "No problem. Have a good night, Covey."

"Lara Jean," she exclaims without thinking.

"What?"

"Uh, my name is Lara Jean. Lara Jean Song-Covey. I use Covey at work because I don't like having strangers saying my name."

"Hm, so that's what LJ stands for. I heard Lucas saying it once," he explains at her puzzled face. "Anyway, does that mean… we're no longer strangers?"

She bites back her grin so it doesn't take over her entire face. "If you can be Peter with me, I can be Lara Jean with you."

He doesn't hide his grin at all. "Good. I'll see you later  _ Lara Jean _ ," he says it with delight. "Good night."

"Night, Peter."

And she wants to maybe hug him or give him a kiss on the cheek, but he's already walking away, although he's still looking at her. He gives her one last wave before turning around and leaving for real. She waves back.

* * *

Lara Jean one hundred percent does not know what to do with everything that's happened with Peter. It's so weird and honestly so out of the blue.

Is he attracted to her? Because that sounds insane but it's the only conclusion she can reach based on his behavior.

And is she attracted to him? Does she  _ like _ him?

What if she does and  _ he _ actually doesn't?

She keeps it all to herself, their walk and talk, even though she's bursting for advice - she knows what most of her friends would say and she's fine not hearing it. She takes leaps when she wants to take leads, thank you very much.

He doesn't stick to a schedule of three days anymore, but he continues visiting the coffee shop constantly. They exchange words whenever she serves him, and when she doesn't, he sends her a wink as if they're in on a little secret. And maybe they are, because he's only ever  _ Peter _ with her.

Lucas doesn't shut up about it, always nagging her about it and asking what's going on. But, well - nothing is going on, is it?

Despite everything he's just a regular with a favorite barista. Not the first and probably not the last.

And maybe she can't help but look at his muscles or his face or  _ something _ sometimes, but she's hardly to blame when he looks like that. She knows he's probably really talented, but that's not the only contributing factor to his fame. The media - and people, too - are shallow, he wouldn't get so much attention if he wasn't so easy on the eyes.

It's a quiet day a couple of weeks later when she's crouching down behind the counter trying to find some decorating pipes that should have been in the kitchen. Peter hasn't been in today, but he did stop by for a milkshake yesterday and stayed for almost one hour on his computer in one of the tables, constantly asking Lara Jean for stuff.

She glances up briefly from her place on the floor in look of a coworker to ask for help, when she sees Peter outside the window. He looks at the place from one side to the other and then pouts a bit before heading back from where he came.

"He always does that, you know." Lucas' voice startles her and she falls on her butt on the floor. "He comes at the window and looks in, and if you're not here, he leaves."

She blushes furiously from where she's still buttplanted on the floor. "What? No, he doesn't! Shut up."

Lucas crouches down in front of her, and for the first time since Peter first walked in he talks about it with a non-teasing smile. "You saw it yourself. He's never walked in when you weren't here, LJ. He always looks for you."

She's not sure what to say, her face is still hot and she doesn't want to look at him. "I'm not- I don't-"

"LJ." He touches her shoulder and she looks back at him. He's all serious now. "I've been joking about this so much because it's so obvious that he has a crush on you. And if I'm being honest it's quite obvious you have one yourself, too."

She laughs nervously. "Lucas, Peter Kavinsky does not have a crush on me."

He shakes his head and she can see his eyes almost rolling. "Ok, whatever, you believe what you want. But do you?"

She bites down the side of her lip. "Maybe?"

Lucas huffs in amusement and holds her face with both of his hands. "Oh, my sweet baby girl. Can't wait to tell Chris about this." She goes to protest but he squishes her cheeks to stop her from talking. "Just flirt with him a little. He just wants something to grasp."

And with that he gets up and goes back to work, leaving her still on the floor, red faced and confused.

* * *

Lara Jean is now obsessed with staring at the window, something she never used to do, and sure enough the next few times Peter comes in, he always looks, sees her, smiles, then goes inside.

That makes her feel all sorts of ways, most of them she can't properly identify, but they're all very strong.

One of these days he comes in just as she is removing her apron, ready for her lunch break.

"Hey, Covey," he still calls her that and she isn't sure if it's to preserve her name, because he prefers it, or because he forgot her actual name. His smile falters when he sees her removing her apron. "You're leaving already?"

"I wish. Just my lunch break."

She moves from behind the counter with her coat and her wallet in hand and he looks at her face, then at her wallet, then at the door, before making what she figures is an impulse decision. "Wanna grab lunch with me, then?"

She's very glad Lucas isn't there because god knows what he would say right now. She wills herself not to blush - she's not a fan of how much control Peter seems to have over her blood vessels - but she knows she fails. "Uh, sure, if that's what you were going to do anyway."

He nods unconvincingly. "Yep."

"And you stopped by a café right before going to get lunch."

He scratches his neck again and she figures it might be a nervous tale. They're walking out and he isn't looking at her. "Yep. I wanted… uhm… some kombucha. You know, for lunch."

She bites back a smile. "Yeah? Why didn't you get it?"

"Your break must be short, I wouldn't want to take all of your time. Let's go, I'll just order something else to drink."

She nods and moves along, still biting down a smile.

Lucas might be right.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, what do you feel like?"

She shrugs. "I eat literally anything."

"Oh, okay. I know a very good Thai place a couple blocks from here?"

"Thai sounds perfect."

They walk in silence because the streets are busy and loud and they're mostly trying not to lose sight of each other. He leads her to a restaurant that she has passed in front of several times but has never tried. It's small and cozy and it looks like a family business. The smell has her stomach grumbling.

She's sure the food is good, but she's guessing that Peter really likes the employees too - the one that leads them to a table and then the one that gets their drink order are both extremely nice but secluded and polite.

"It's funny, I've passed by this place so many times. Never thought of stopping by."

"Oh, you're gonna love it!" Peter is extremely enthusiastic as he reads the menu. "I mean, I've been living here for a couple months only but I've already tried almost everything on the menu. I'm trying to check all the boxes - except the ones with mango, I'm allergic to them."

"You're allergic to mango? That's so sad! It's one of my favorite fruits."

"It's a mild to medium allergy, I don't go into anaphylaxis or anything. So if I just have a taste or a tiny bit I'll just get like a swollen tongue and itchy." He keeps looking through the menu but she sees from the top of her own menu how he looks quickly at her before looking down at the words again. "Like, say I kiss someone who just ate a mango. I'd be fine."

She would have choked if she was eating or drinking something, but luckily she isn't and can hide her cough in a silent burst behind her menu.

"Well, that's a relief." She looks up and sees him looking at her. "For you, I mean. You don't have to be constantly on alert."

He nods, but she can see his small smile. She's sure he can see hers.

They order and Peter assures her that they serve everything really quickly.

"Don't worry, I have forty-five minutes, but our manager is really cool and understands if we have to take an extra fifteen. We just make up for it at the end of the shift or the next day."

"I wouldn't want to add more to the end of your day."

She thinks back to his comment and to what Lucas had said. She shrugs with a small smile. "I don't mind."

* * *

Their food does come fast and they don't stop talking for longer than necessary to chew each portion.

She's not sure how they got into the subject or why she ever opened up about it, but she tells him about her mom passing away and how it was growing up without her. She tells him about her dad, and her dad's new wife, about Margot and her fiancé, and about Kitty and her adventures. She tells him about Lucas and Chris, tells him about college and the master's degree she's now taking, which is why she's in New York.

And he tells her about  _ his _ family, his dad that abandoned him and that went on to have a new family, about his mom who gave everything she had to raise him and his brother, about his brother who is going to college debt free because Peter finally can help his mom and pays for it. He tells her about his friends, too, and about how he misses home.

They stop for dessert on the way back and Lara Jean is aware she's cutting close to her extra fifteen minutes, but she doesn't care.

"Hey, let me tell you a secret," Peter says when the conversation comes to a natural stop on their way back to the café.

"A secret, huh? You trust me to not leak it to the press?"

He laughs with a small chocolate bar still in hand. "I do, but also I'm not sure this is press-worthy."

"Go on, then."

"I love playing lacrosse, obviously, I've had since I was a kid. But it's not my favorite sport."

"Oh, that's definitely press-worthy. The scandal of the MVP not loving the game!"

He rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you're not a journalist? Your way of twisting my words is so natural!"

She laughs loudly and loves how he smiles at that. "Do tell then, what's your favorite sport?"

"Skiing."

They are right by the café and she stops before the window so no one will see her.

"Is skiing even a sport?"

"It's not a competition sport, but it's a sport!"

She squints her eyes jokingly. "I'll take your word for it. I've never skied."

"You've never skied? Ever?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"Next time I go skiing I'm taking you, Covey. I won't take no for an answer."

She doesn't know what to reply, but she doesn't have to because thankfully - or not so much, actually - Lucas is coming from the opposite direction for his shift and sees them. His eyes alight with mirth.

"LJ! Kavinsky. Back from lunch?"

He has a shit eating grin and she's not looking forward to how the rest of the afternoon will go.

"Yep. Just going back in." She turns to Peter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you later, Lara Jean." She nods and Lucas cleans his throat loudly. "You too, Lucas."

Lucas salutes him and links his arm with Lara Jean. "See you." And then they turn and Peter walks away. Lucas lowers his voice. "You're coming over tonight and we're calling Chris too and I want to hear every single detail."

He goes to the back before she has time to refuse.

She can't stop smiling, though.

* * *

Ok, so maybe evidence suggests that Peter Kavinsky likes her. Chances  _ for _ it seem much more likely than  _ against _ it.

That doesn't mean she has any idea of what to do with it.

"LJ, I told you - just flirt with him." Lucas seems more impatient than invested now, after she's told him everything she previously decided she wouldn't. "You know that whole  _ you give an inch and they want a mile _ ? That was specifically written about his feelings for you."

Lara Jean giggles and rolls her eyes and she's also quite certain she blushes. It's a complicated feeling.

"You're blowing this out of proportion. Like, he's a  _ celebrity _ ."

Lucas rolls his eyes now. "He plays Lacrosse, LJ, he's not exactly Tom Brady."

"Who's Tom Brady?"

"Oh my god." He throws his hands in the air. "You know what, never mind, just- he invited you to go skiing. Just tell him you look forward to it."

"But I'm not sure I do, I don't wanna make a fool of myself. And what if he was joking?"

The bell rings then and as the customer approaches the register, Lucas leans into Lara Jean and whispers before leaving to the back, "I guarantee you that he's more excited about you now knowing how to ski than he'd be otherwise. I'd bet money he can't wait to hold you by the waist as he teaches you. Just make a goddamn move, girl."

That's easier said than done and it sticks to her brain like glue. Does he really? Is teaching someone how to ski even remotely romantic? Or sexual? She wouldn't know.

But does she want to find out? Maybe.

She waits patiently for his next visit, hyping herself up right up until he comes in so she has the courage to say what Lucas told her. It shouldn't be hard, he  _ fed _ her the line. She just has to say it.

She doesn't.

He asks her about her masters and her classes and projects and he looks so interested in listening to her that she can't find a break to say that, and then suddenly his phone is ringing and it's his mom and he's saying fast goodbyes as he still listens to his mother.

Lucas isn't there to see the disaster, and she doesn't disclose it. It's like he knows, thought. He probably went for the security tapes, the little rascal.

She's determined to say that when Peter comes back and this time she'll say it right off of the bat so she doesn't lose her chance. It's  _ one _ sentence. She can do it.

But when he does come in, he looks pensive and the first thing he says is "Hey, Covey. Can we talk?"

She can feel her heart on her throat and she's not even sure what she's nervous about because they don't even have anything for him to break it off, but he looks so weird.

Lucas nudges her out of the register and assumes her position, and they walk outside. She's shivering and it's not really from the cold.

"Everything okay?" she can't help but ask, wondering if maybe his mom had some bad news when she called two days ago.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." His smile is sincere which is a little reassuring, but he's still a little off. "I just- I have a question for you. Or a proposition, really. And it's a little unorthodox and maybe too forward? So tell me to fuck off if you want to."

She's half worried and half curious, now. By the look he has it's nothing serious, and she's seen him acting a little nervously with her before - however that might even be possible - but she can't even think of what he might have to say.

"Okay, I promise to tell you to fuck off if I want to."

He laughs and his shoulders relax a bit, and finally he meets her eyes.

"So, I'm going back home for a bit, because my mom is going through some things and needs help."

"Ok," she says and hopes he can't hear how disappointed she is that he won't be there for however long to visit the café.

"And, uh, spring break is coming up and a few of my friends who are in college are going on this ski trip. Back in Virginia."

"Right."

"So I'm gonna go with them. And I really want you to go with me."

Oh, so he just beat her to it. "Oh. Right. I couldn't say no or something?" she jokes.

He chuckles. "Yeah, exactly. But, uh, I'll already be in Virginia. And the plan is to drive up to the lodge, it's just a couple hours away from Charlottesville. But you'll be here." He looks so anxious about it, it's almost endearing.

"And you're thinking  _ how am I gonna convince a master student to take a six hour train ride to another state to do something she doesn't even know how to _ ?" she's joking about it, but it's funny how she's already decided that yes, she'll go, and yes, she'll take the six hour ride.

"Actually I'm wondering if said master student would be offended at me insisting to pay for a plane ticket for her."

She widens her eyes. "Peter, no. I couldn't possibly-"

"Lara Jean," he moves closer to her and she can feel his body heat. He rarely uses her name. "I really want you to come and I don't want to put you through an uncomfortable situation just for this."

She bites down on her lip and avoids his eyes. "It's too much, we barely know each other-"

He releases a deep breath and when she looks back at him, if he seemed nervous before, now he's reaching new limits.

"That's why I want this." He picks up her hands and she forgets how to breathe for a second. "I  _ want _ to know you better. Think of it… think of it as paying for dinner on the first date."

"So… it's a first date invite?"

He raises his eyebrows, expression mixed between nervousness and cockiness. "Taking a girl away for five days to a cold location to teach her how to ski? That's a date, Covey."

She must look ridiculous deforming her mouth as she tries to stop a smile. "Ok."

His face lightens up. "Ok? You'll go? I can buy the ticket?"

She nods, still trying not to smile - and failing horribly. "My dad would be appalled at my manners, but yes. You can. It's a date."

He grins as wide as she's ever seen. She really wants to kiss him. "Great! I'm gonna miss you these next two weeks but at least I'll know you're on your way there soon. Here, give me your number so we can agree on the details."

They exchange numbers and they both can't stop smiling, and right before he leaves to let her get back to work, he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

It's not quite what she was thinking, but she cherishes it nonetheless.

"See you soon, Covey."

She waves. "I'll wait for you in the airport."

* * *

Two weeks later and she's somehow in Peter's old car driving towards a ski lodge. They've texted every single day since they exchanged numbers and Chris and Lucas simply couldn't shut up about it - Chris knows everything because  _ Lucas _ can't shut up, and then somehow Chris told Kitty because she  _ also _ can't shut up, and Kitty told Margot because apparently no one knows how to shut up, so really everyone is now invested and waiting for updates on this ski trip.

_ It figures that out of any of us, it'd be you that would get your life turned into a romcom _ , Lucas told her one day.

She flew in one day earlier to see her dad and Trina, but Peter still picked her up from the airport, drove her there, and said hi to her dad - who turned out to be a huge fan and then they talked about lacrosse for half an hour.

But now it's just them in the car, heading to a place with several of his friends of which she knows none. She'd like everyone who says she needs to go out of her comfort zone more to take note of this.

"You good, Covey?" he asks when they're about half an hour into the ride. She knows she's been silent for a while, completely lost in her thoughts looking out of the window.

"Yeah, sorry." She shakes her head and gives him a little smile. "Got distracted."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How this is super out of my comfort zone."

He considers for a while looking at the road ahead. "Yeah? How so?"

"Meeting people I don't know while doing something I have no idea how to do, while on a date that I'm still not sure on how it happened. Just a lot for my shy, introvert self."

He nods but his eyebrows crease a little. "You know you didn't have to come, right? I wanted you to, but if-"

"No, no. I wanted to come." She touches his arm for reassurance. "It's good taking risks sometimes. Just because I'm anxious doesn't mean this is bad."

"Okay." He relents but keeps looking ahead. "But as for how the date happened - well, I just asked and you said yes."

She rolls her eyes and looks back out of the window so he can't see she's embarrassed. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"What I know is that you're ridiculously interesting and attractive. So I'm not sure where the confusion is coming from."

She blushes all the way down to her chest. "Uh, thanks."

He chuckles and that only makes her more flustered. "Lara Jean, I mean it. You… from the very first day, there was something about you."

She bites down her lip. "Lucas said that you always look through the window and you only go in if I'm there."

"Hm. Did he?"

"Yeah."

His face is completely blank. "Interesting."

She knows he's teasing her but she's the kind of person that needs to hear things in full words. "So?"

"So what?" he asks in mock confusion.

"Did you?"

"Oh! I didn't realize that was a question." He mocks again.

She takes a deep breath and turns towards him, and even though he's looking at the road, he straightens under her gaze. "Ok, Peter Kavinsky, is it true that you only go to the café if I'm working?"

He nods immediately without an ounce of shame. "It's very much true. I went in there the first time because it was on my way to the subway and I looked through the window and there wasn't a line. I don't drink coffee and that is a  _ café _ . I wouldn't have gone back if it wasn't for you."

And the whole situation is so absurd that she just giggles in response. He seems lost for a bit but as he looks at her he can't help but laugh too.

God, she  _ really _ wants to kiss him.

"So you wasted your money on an overpriced horrible detox juice just as an excuse to see me for five minutes?"

He's still smiling. "I did. I went in there to see you and I didn't even remember that it was a place I was supposed to buy food at."

She shakes her head in disbelief, face still open in a wide grin. It's a few more moments of silence before she clears her throat and turns back to him, holding his arm again.

"For what it's worth I think you're pretty interesting too - and absolutely not because you're a lacrosse player."

He softens. "Thanks, Covey." But then, "I also said you were attractive, where is my beauty compliment?"

She just swats his arm and turns on the radio.

* * *

She's  _ not _ good at skiing. Peter is a good teacher, she's just very bad at it. The clothes are too bulky on her small body and she's still terribly cold, and she can't really balance herself. Peter keeps trying and bursting out in laughter whenever she falls and she'd be offended if it wasn't actually pretty funny - except for all the snow making her colder, that part is not so great.

He on the other hand makes it look too easy as he takes on the hardest trails. Skilled and elegant and somehow still looking hot even bundled up in winter clothes. He also looks really happy whenever he looks at her. It really looks like he's in his element.

His friends are all very nice, and so are the guests that some of them also brought, and she's actually excited to spend the night drinking with them in Greg's room. Except, well, apparently Peter had other plans for them because  _ we need one-on-one time for this to be a proper date, Covey _ .

And that's how she finds herself in front of a hot tub wearing just an oversized t-shirt on top of her underwear.

"Hey, we can just go grab some hot chocolate and sit by the fireplace if you want," he offers when she hesitates. "Kind of my fault for forgetting to tell you to bring a bathing suit."

She laughs but shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I'm just thinking of how many cute one-pieces I have back at home but will be going in on a loose t-shirt that isn't even mine."

At least he'd offered her one of his shirts when he realized his mistake.

"Is it too forward if I say I actually can't wait to see you in a wet shirt?"

She covers her shrieking laughter with her hand. "Oh my god. Ok, get in the tub. Go."

He does as she asks and removes his robe before getting in. As he does so, she first has a great view of his ass, and as he sits down on the opposite end, his naked chest is on full display.

All the sports  _ pay off _ . She now fully gets the wet shirt comment. She's getting a great view herself.

His eyes are trained on her as she walks to the edge and sits down, putting her legs in the tub before taking her robe off and sliding the rest of her body in as well.

She's sure that the goosebumps on her skin can be attributed more to Peter's look than the cold air outside of the hot water.

"So. It's just us now." She's standing right in front of him, as close as she can get without touching his knees.

He's got a big smile on his face. "Finally."

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun today."

His eyes are shining. "I did, too. I'm really happy you're here."

Then he extends his hand to her.

She looks directly into his eyes as she holds his hand, and without breaking eye contact - his almost completely dark due to his blown out pupils - he pulls her towards him. She feels as if they're moving in slow-motion as he guides her to his lap, one leg on each side, but slow and tender and giving her plenty of chances to refuse or leave.

Instead, she settles down and locks her fingers behind his neck.

"Hi," she whispers close to his face.

He opens the biggest smile before saying  _ hi _ back.

One second later and his lips are  _ finally _ on hers.

His hands sprawl out on her back, long fingers and large palms covering a lot of her and pulling her closer. His lips are slow and deliberate, fitting perfectly against hers, and somewhere in the back of her mind she's aware that she's not supposed to feel like she's in a disney movie and she's getting  _ the _ kiss, but she does.

She moves her hands down his shoulders and chest as he deepens the kiss, searching her tongue with his and heating up her entire body. He feels both strong and soft under her palms and he shivers when she grazes down at his belly, her cold hands under the warm water. He sucks on her bottom lip.

His hands stay where they are, keeping her in place pressed into him, but his mouth leaves hers and travels down her neck, giving soft warm kisses all the way to her shoulder, then down at her clavicle and going back up. It's soft and tender and not at all what she was expecting from him, but it's nice and comforting and she feels at ease there with him, somewhat exposed and in the cold air.

They kiss for what feels like hours, her hands grasping at his hair that is  _ so _ soft, and he keeps pulling her closer and closer until her chest is squished against his and what they're doing transitions from  _ innocently kissing _ to  _ fully making out _ .

She's freezing cold but she could stay there all night with him, his body radiating heat to where the water isn't touching her. He's hard against her and she's wet from more than just the water.

Still, even though this has been in the making for a while, this is their first date. This is the first time they kiss. She isn't sure that the first night away with his friends is when she wants to have sex with him. Especially in a hot tub.

She lets their kissing calm down and he follows her lead. He looks content when she finally parts from him for real and takes a huge breath.

"Are you cold?" he asks when she moves a bit closer to him again to enjoy his warmth.

She nods and they move out of the tub, drying off and putting on their robes quickly to go back inside. He takes her down to the lobby and buys each a hot chocolate, then leads her to the common area with the fireplace. It's warm and empty.

"Come on, let's warm up a bit."

He sits by the fire and opens his legs so she can sit in between them and rest her back on his chest.

It's the happiest she's ever felt on a first date.

"This is really lovely, Peter."

He kisses her cheek and she can feel his smile against her skin. "I'm glad. I wanted you to have a good time."

She snuggles further into him and he moves his left arm to hold her close by the waist. "We still have three more days to go, do you have more  _ good times _ planned?"

She can practically  _ hear _ his smirk. "Tons of good times planned, Covey. The whole goal here is that by the end of the trip when I ask you to be my girlfriend you simply have no choice but to say yes."

She takes a sip of her hot chocolate to refrain from saying that she'd say yes right now if he asked. "We'll see," she teases.

They enjoy the silence for a bit, finishing their drinks, and then they talk about their last two weeks and Peter's mom and Lara Jean's dad and everything else because it just feels  _ right _ .

When she feels she's too tired to even pay attention to what he's saying, she abruptly sits up and looks back at him.

He quirks one eyebrow. "Tired, Covey?"

She giggles, a tale that she's halfway into dreamland already. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

She leans into him as they walk up the stairs to the floor they're in, and at the last step she turns to him and presses her chin on her chest, looking up into his eyes.

"I wanna invite you to my room," she whispers. "But I'm not… uhm..."

He shakes his head immediately. "I didn't bring you here expecting sex, Lara Jean." She sighs and he drags her towards her bedroom. "Least of all right now when I'm sure your legs are about to give out in exhaustion. You're like a folding chair."

She laughs and lets him take her to her door.

"Stay with me?"

He kisses her forehead. "Always."

* * *

Peter's fame dies down as the championship gets further and further behind, and soon he's just a regular - albeit very hot - guy who every once in a while gets recognized by an actual fan who loves sports and actually makes his day.

That means that now most waiters and servers treat him normally and he can go anywhere, but instead he visits the corner café practically every day.

"You don't even like most of what we serve," Lucas tells him one day when he's leaning on the counter just waiting for Lara Jean, who's currently listening in on their conversation as she rings a customer.

"But I like the barista."

Lucas rolls his eyes but he can't help but smile and Lara Jean knows he's happy for her.

She's very happy, too.

When she finishes she goes over to them and pushes Lucas away so she can steal place and lean over the counter to get a kiss. Peter obliges immediately.

"You guys are gross," Lucas says. "Chris would be appalled."

"Shut up, you're out number one fan."

He leaves to the back but Lara Jean sees the wink that he gives her before the curtains fall close behind him.

"I love your friends," Peter tells her once he's gone.

"Good. I like your friends, too."

"Good," he repeats. He kisses her nose. "I love you."

"Good," she continues the joke. "I like you, too."

He narrows his eyes. "You think you're funny, Covey?"

She shrugs, a huge smile on her face. "Very. That's why you like me right? Oh no, wait. It's my  _ vibe _ ."

He groans. "Let that die!"

"Nope." She takes impulse on the counter and gives a tiny jump to press her lips strongly against his for half a second. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> what was this? i don't know either. i got inspired by a [percabeth fic with famous annabeth and barista percy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893199) but boy did i not do it justice _at all_ lmao. but anyway i hope you enjoyed this mess and if you did please do just give me a quick kudo and consider leaving me a comment! i'm [pichitinha](https://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and as usual you can read all of my other covinsky fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/works?fandom_id=42699070).


End file.
